


Scrambled Eggs

by sweetfayetanner



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will and Matthew being adorable, mention of a cute nickname, pure domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfayetanner/pseuds/sweetfayetanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew makes Will breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> A/N: Just a short fluffy drabble. They're so cute, I can't handle it.

The air is filled with light and warmth when Will opens his eyes. A springtime breeze floats from the window and grazes his skin softly, carrying with it the scent of damp, fresh grass and the forest that isolates their cabin home. He finds the expanse of mattress and rumpled sheets beside him empty, but the aroma of coffee and sizzling bacon that greets him makes Will grin. He lays there for a moment, letting the sleep fade, allowing himself to appreciate the feeling of being free.

There are still some mornings—or nights, even—when he thinks he will open his eyes to the sight of crumbling brick walls and rattling metal cages. It always a gift to stare at the curtains fluttering in the wind, the pure and natural sunlight that makes him feel alive again. He stands at the window and pulls on a shirt that he’s sure doesn’t belong to him and takes in the serene rustle of tree branches, birdsong, and the lake just visible from their perch. It’s not Wolf Trap, Virginia, but it’s as close to home as he’s been in a very, very long time.

It’s Matthew’s cologne that clings to Will’s shirt. Will lets himself smile as he walks down the hallway toward the kitchen, following the mingling aromas of breakfast being cooked. The dogs are already fighting each other for scraps of extra bacon, their paws clicking against the floor in between messy, playful growls.

Matthew stands at the stove piling bacon onto a plate, dressed in jeans, his hair still unkempt from sleep. Will watches him from the doorway, watches the misshapen splotches of daylight that play across his muscles and tattoos. Matthew turns to set the plate at the center of the table and, seeing Will there, smiles broadly.

“You’re up.”

Will rubs his palm across his face, dragging the last remnants of grogginess away.

He laughs. “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was. You could have woken me.”

“You looked too comfortable.” Matthew gestures to the empty chair across from the one he’s leaning on. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Will sits down, lets his eyes travel over the plates lined up on the table. The steam rises into the air like extinguished candles, and Will can feel the heat radiating from the food. Matthew takes up the empty chair, placing two coffee mugs down as he does. Will looks appreciative, but a little guilty—since they’ve retreated here, Matthew has overtaken cooking duties. It had taken a while to repair Will’s appetite, between his encounters with Hannibal Lecter and institutional-grade meals.

“I could have made breakfast,” Will says, after a sip of coffee.

Matthew drops a generous spoonful of fluffy scrambled eggs onto his plate. He shrugs, then looks at Will, cocking his head to the side.

“Figured I’d make up for bringing you all that terrible prison food.”

Will laughs. He fills his plate with eggs, then a couple strips of bacon, and fresh strawberries.

“Well,” he drawls his mouth curved into a sarcastic smirk, “not entirely your fault.”

Matthew swipes his tongue across his lips, his fork poised over the scrambled eggs.

“Just thought you’d wanna know what it’s like…to have someone cook for you without…malicious intent. Sharing a meal with someone, it shouldn’t—shouldn’t be ruined for you.”

Will held his honest stare, his own blue eyes softening. “I appreciate it, Matty.”

Matthew nods in response, taking a forkful of eggs to hide his embarrassed grin, though he knows the color in his cheeks hasn’t gone unnoticed by Will. Will chuckles and shakes his head before digging into the carefully prepared breakfast. It’s mornings like this that remind him all the darkness he suffered through had brought him light.


End file.
